


2:46 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged as soon as a creature's mother appeared to avenge her young.
Kudos: 1





	2:46 PM

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged as soon as a creature's mother appeared to avenge her young he defeated some time ago in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
